


Time To Ourselves

by inmyopinion



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: Hyesung and Junjin don't have much time to themselves, especially with all the promotions, but they make sure they savor their moments together each time.





	Time To Ourselves

"You really shouldn't have drunk that much, hyung."

Junjin could only smile as he helped Hyesung walk along the dark street, trying to get them to the hotel they were staying in together. They were both relaxing together, a luxury that they'd rarely have. It was extremely early in the morning at that point, 2 AM, and there they both were. In plain black hoodies that they've unintentionally matched and thick pairs of jeans, they walked comfortably despite the cold air hitting them. The both of them weren't planning to get home this late, expecting to leave by 12 at most, but Hyesung made them stay longer. He tried to prove he could drink as much as Junjin, drinking shot after shot, though it was clear that wasn't true. It showed he wobbled along that sidewalk with Junjin holding him close. The both of them may have been messes, but Junjin could walk properly enough. The area they were in was a bit rundown, the only light guiding them back being neon signs, an occasional working street lamp, and the moon.

"I wanted to drink," Hyesung grumbled, nearly tripping over his on feet which made Junjin laugh out loud. All he could do was look over and pout, only to be grinned at with an amused look. He wanted to ask if this was funny to the younger but could only whine as they suddenly stopped walking. He tried to continue to walk, only to realize that they were at a stop light. Despite them staying there for so long, waiting for a minute for the light to turn green, no cars drove by. Neither of them really cared.

Junjin pulled on Hyesung's hoodie as soon as the light turned green, sudden giggles leaving both of their lips as they crossed to the other side. "We're almost back, hurry up," he said with a silly grin, ending up almost tripping himself which ended up with the giggles growing louder. As he walked along though, getting ever closer to the cheap hotel's entrance, he suddenly felt kisses on his cheek. "Hyesung hyung, stop," Junjin said, though he didn't exactly try to do anything to stop him. He simply kept getting attacked by these kisses and before Hyesung could get more intense, he moved quickly to hold his hyung close.

Hyesung was about to speak, asking what was happening, but he couldn't speak back as Junjin's lips were against his. He'd usually complain that anyone could see them if they kissed like this but with how impossibly drunk he was and the absolute lack of people in that area, he kissed back eagerly. It wasn't as aggressive as he'd usually kiss Junjin but it didn't stop it being great for either of them. Pressing the other up to the wall, they let the kiss linger for a few more seconds. Eventually, they both pulled away to breathe. There was a pause before both of them talked, simply looking into each other's eyes. As drunk as they both were, it couldn't push away the appreciation they had for each other in their eyes. It ended up being ruined quickly though as Junjin spoke, much to Hyesung's dismay.

"Your lips taste like.. cigarettes and soju," Junjin murmured as Hyesung stepped back. What he pointed out gained him a pinch on his side but he didn't care. He was back to dragging Hyesung behind him in an instant, this time holding him by his hand. 

"Well, are you complaining about it?" Hyesung asked as they walked through the doors of the hotel, finding themselves in the small reception area. Other than some nice tiles that seemed like fancy marble and the nice uniforms of the people working, it was rather plain. It was enough for them though. 

"No, I'm actually kind of used to it. I taste like it sometimes anyway," Junjin replied, immediately letting go of the other's hand. Giving the receptionist a warm smile, he walked on over to the elevators and pressed a button going up. Conveniently for them, one was already at the bottom and they'd both get to step in. Kisses would've been exchanged if it weren't for a small security camera in the corner. Instead, they simply looked into each other with loving looks. They knew they could've spoken, yes, but sometimes they both preferred silences between each other. To them, it felt good to feel such intense love just from how they glanced at each other. Hell, to them it felt good to feel love without having to be vocal.

As the elevator doors opened, they quickly moved to the room of their door as luckily for them, it was simply off to the right. While Hyesung did have to fumble with their keycard for a long while, it eventually worked. They walked into the room, the scent immediately hitting them being that of Chinese food from lunch. While he was about to question if the room service even bothered, Junjin quickly pointed to a 'do not disturb' sign hanging from their door before closing it. With a shrug and a 'huh' from both, the complaining about service would be a thing of the past as they quickly rushed onto their beds. Well, after they pulled off their shoes and complained some more. While Junjin had a nice landing on his side as he jumped on, Hyesung fell right onto his face. A loud laugh came from the younger and in reply, he received a slap on the arm.

"Is it that funny to you?" Hyesung murmured, voice still muffled as he lay there face down. Turning his head to the side, he got to see the end of a nod and an amused grin. Junjin received another slap on the arm from that.

"Stop hitting me. I'm tired so it hurts more." Junjin pouted as he cuddled up against Hyesung, holding him close. Somehow, they both let out a yawn at the same time, ending up making them giggle over and over again. "Let's go sleep now, hyung." As he said that, his excited voice seemed to turn into more of a whisper. All Hyesung could do was then nod in response though and with only minutes passing, they'd both fallen asleep.

They wish they had more time for moments like this. They liked the peace.


End file.
